At least were alone together
by KickingPuppies
Summary: A side story to Demon love.Neji tries to take Sasuke by force, but finds out his love is returned.


Okies, this is just a one shot that the IDEA was floating in my head for a while, but I could not think of a pairing that I had written before. It was actually, I believe, kitsunekiri's idea to put nejisasu in my other story, Demon love. If I'm wrong, please message me! So, I decided to add this one shot as a semi story. Think of it as a branch from Demon love. I still need ideas for that peoples! over 800 people have read it, and only 5 have reviewed. You can submit anonymously if you don't have an account. Anywho, I said it before, I'll say it again. If I owned Naruto, yaoi and yuri would be everywhere! As a bonus, the tenth reviewer after each chapter will recieve the option of having me write a one shot. It can be about ANYTHING people!

Sasuke had just finished his training with Kakashi. He was tired, and definitely in need of a shower. He finally got to his house, and went upstairs.  
(Sasuke's p.o.v)  
'Man, what a day. I can't wait to go to bed. It'll be so nice to finally sleep!'  
(switch p.o.v)  
'There he is. Soon I'll have him. But why not at least watch him shower first?'  
(general p.o.v)  
Sasuke got into the shower and set the water on hot. He didn't even bother with soap, he just wanted to get rinsed and go to BED.  
It was a really warm night, so Sasuke decided to just sleep in his underwear. He got to the bedroom, and was right about to get them on when he felt a kunai at his throat. He cursed himself for not paying attention for intruders.

"Leave them off, and come to the bed." Sasuke knew that voice from somewhere, but couldn't quite pinpoint it.

Startled or not, he was still dead tired, which only made it difficult to obey.

When they got to the bed, the person with the kunai made him lay on his stomach, and tied his hands to the bedpost with some rope that he had brought.

"What the hell is this about? And who the hell are you?!" "You'll know soon enough."

The kunai was removed, and the person got off of his back, but what he felt next was, in his opinion, much wierder. Whoever it was had gotten some lubricant on his fingers, and started working on Sasuke's ass.  
'WHAT THE HELL?!'

The only sound Sasuke made was a slight grunt. He refused to give this wierdo any satisfaction.

(switch p.o.v)

"Not going to say something? Not even a little scream? How dissapointing." 'I'll just have to go deeper.' He got a second finger in and started scissoring Sasuke, who tensed, but still refused to make any sound. Reaching a hand around Sasuke's waist, the person began stroking Sasuke's still limp cock.

"Gah!mmm!" Sasuke was surprised at this, but as soon as he could, he shut his mouth again.

"Hmm, too bad. I really wanted to hear what you had to say. Oh well."

Getting a third finger in, he started pumping Sasuke faster. The only reaction was as slight gasp.

When he pulled his fingers out and stopped working on Sasuke's cock, he decided to skip the dildo, and got undressed himself, taking out his hair tie.

When he got in position, he pushed in slowly. He didn't want to really hurt him.

"Gaah! Who the Hell are you?!"

The person said nothing, but started kissing Sasuke's neck. This caused his hair to fall to where Sasuke could see it.

(switch p.o.v.)

'Neji?! It's him! He likes me?! OH GODS! This night just got so much better!'

"NEJI!"

(switch p.o.v.)

At that, he stopped moving altogether.

'He knows? He knows and he's not stopping me!?'

(general point of view)

Neither said anything for a moment; then Sasuke spoke

"You could have said it was you." Barely above a whisper.

"So you don't hate me?"

"GOD NO! I love you!"

Sasuke stopped after that. He hadn't meant to say that much, but he figured it was for the better that Neji know now.

"You...love...me?"

Neji pulled out, and flipped Sasuke over to look at him.

After a few seconds, he leaned down and kissed him.

They stayed like that for a moment, and when Neji pulled away, Sasuke said "Well?"

"Uh, well what?" "Aren't you gonna at least finish? I've been waiting for you for 3 fucking years and you're just gonna leave me sitting here?!"

Neji hadn't expected that. He kind of expected him to be pissed that Neji, techincally, raped him. He looked thoughtful for a moment before he smiled and said with his lust obviously back, "Well, I suppose if that's what you want, then who am I to deny you?"

He re-entered Sasuke, this time with both of them moaning slightly in pleasure, unafraid to show their feelings.

Neji started with a slow pace, since he hadn't had all that long the first time. When he finally started speeding up, he hit Sasuke's prostate 'head' on.

Sasuke tightened up a little and moaned out, "Oh, Neji! Harder! Gods, deeper!"

Neji complied, speeding up satisfy Sasuke's demands.

"OH GODS!!"

When Sasuke came, it was almost painful for Neji, the way he tightened up. But a few more thrusts, and they both collapsed onto the bed.

"You know, I won't be here in the morning. I need to go back to the mansion for training." Neji said this, obviously saddened by even the idea. "Yeah, I know, but at least we can fall asleep together, right?"

"Hmm. Yeah, together." "Always", they said in unison, and Kakashi slipped off to give Jiraiya some new ideas for Icha Icha.


End file.
